Stone's War
"}} "Stone's War" is the second episode of Miami Vice's third season. It premiered on October 3, 1986, and was rerun on December 26, 1986 and September 11, 1987 (last repeat of the third season). The episode features the debut of the Ferrari Testarossa. Summary Crockett's friend Ira Stone arrives in Miami with proof that old adversary Colonel Maynard is running a covert CIA paramilitary operation in war-torn Nicaragua. Plot In the village of Ascension in Nicaragua, independent television journalist Ira Stone is filming a firefight. Apparently it's a confrontation between the US backed Contras and rebel Sandinista freedom fighters. Suddenly Stone overhears a "Sandinista" soldier calling out in unaccented English, "Get the Priest!" ''He realizes he's witnessing an attack by CIA operatives posing as Sandinistas. They gun down the American missionary outside the church as he attempts to herd the villagers inside. The soldiers spot Stone and start firing, missing him but fatally wounding his cameraman. Stone manages to flee with the camera and tapes as evidence and escapes to Miami, where Crockett is waiting at MIA (after Stone made a collect call from Nicaragua to his old war buddy to meet him there). Stone retrieves his confiscated bag of tapes from Customs agents, and as he exits the same two men are seen following. Crockett takes Stone to his replacement "wheels", a Chevy truck, where Stone holds up the tape of the CIA murdering the American priest. They go to the ''St. Vitus Dance and Stone shows him the footage through his camera. Crockett doesn't believe the footage is legit, and that it was a set up. Stone insists it's real and wants to sell it to a local Miami station, asking Crockett to protect him from the two Quantico thugs who don't want the footage to see the light of day. Crockett agrees to let him stay on the boat overnight. Stone is calling around for a prospective buyer while Crockett goes to see Castillo about a new cover car. Castillo tells him "it's out back" and Crockett finds, to his delight, a Ferrari Testarossa. Stone gets a call from a Rolondo Lujan at a local station wanting to buy his tape, but it's a trap laid by the two CIA men. When Stone arrives at the station they start shooting, but he escapes on the back of a news truck. He makes it back to Crockett's boat, and after he tells Crockett what happened Crockett orders him off the boat, wanting nothing to do with Stone's problems. At OCB, Trudy reads off a teletype that Stone has an arrest warrant for murder in his cameraman's death, and that Crockett and Stone are charged with running a drug smuggling operation. Crockett goes back to his boat and finds one of the two CIA men coming out of the cabin. Crockett catches him off guard and holds him at gunpoint until the man's partner comes up behind Crockett and knocks him out with the butt of his handgun. Crockett comes to with his phone ringing - Stone says he has a buyer for his tape. A phone tap on Crockett's phone led him to hide out at the airport, but this time there are a different pair of CIA agents watching him, and he is afraid to leave the safety of the airline agent's counter. Crockett pulls up at the airport and flashes his lights; Stone jumps into the Ferrari with the CIA in hot pursuit. They start shooting while Crockett leads them under a tractor-trailer; the Testarossa clears the small space, while the Chrysler's top shears off. Crockett demands the truth from Stone, and lets him know about the arrest warrant for him; Stone denies he was involved in any murder or drug trafficking. Crockett takes him to Metro lockup, then goes to meet the interested reporter, Alicia Mena. He turns the tape over to her, but she won't air it until she checks its authenticity. Meanwhile, a meeting of heads of various companies (and Federal Judge Ed Zarvo) is underway, led by Crockett's old enemy Maynard, who are financing a private army to join the Contras in the Nicaraguan Civil War against the Sandinistas. Eaton Salvador, one of the investors, seeks proof of their million-dollar investment in the army as to its' effectiveness. Maynard shows him a collection of Sandinista ears, and says there will be more to come. Crockett storms into OCB upon learning that Stone has been removed from Metro lockup because Switek OK'd his transfer, due to the presentation of a federal warrant by an Officer O'Hara. Switek calls and finds there is no Officer O'Hara working for the Feds. Crockett gets a call from Maynard, who has Stone and wants to exchange him for the tape. Crockett and Tubbs go to see Alicia, who has checked Washington and found no covert operations in Nicaragua going on, but Crockett recognizes one of the soldiers on the tape as O'Hara, who was on his boat. Alicia is hesitant about airing the story without confirmation; Crockett wants her to make a copy and give him the original. Alicia adamantly refuses and Crockett storms out, so Tubbs convinces her to make a copy. Crockett meets Maynard in a parking building; seeing Stone is OK, Crockett gives Maynard the tape, but Maynard has a tape analyzer indicating it's a copy, and demands the original or Stone dies. That night, Alicia is watching the tape when O'Hara breaks into her office, kills her, and uses an electromagnet to erase the tape and another copy. Crockett and Tubbs visit the scene, where they find a transmittal from Managua showing the priest killed was Father Joseph Mattingly from Ohio, allegedly an American missionary. Crockett calls Switek, who tells him Judge Zarvo signed Stone's warrant. Crockett and Tubbs go see Zarvo, who tells him the warrant was false, and that Stone was kidnapped. Crockett threatens a Homicide investigation if Stone is killed by Maynard, and Zarvo's name will be dragged into it. Zarvo doesn't know where they are holding Stone, but has a number Maynard gave him for emergencies. They track the number to Hialeah, but the house at the address is empty, except for an answering machine - where Maynard can check his messages from anywhere - and fresh blood on the floor. Tubbs, going through the trash, tracks Maynard to an airstrip in the Everglades, where his private army is boarding a plane for Managua. Crockett and Tubbs stop Maynard and force him to drive them to a shack where O'Hara is torturing Stone. Along the way Maynard opens his mike, which alerts a soldier. Crockett and Tubbs take Maynard inside the shack and catch O'Hara off guard, but the other soldier busts in. In the ensuing gunfight the soldier and O'Hara are killed, but Stone is mortally wounded and Maynard escapes. Stone dies with Crockett's assurance that his story will be on the evening news. Crockett and Tubbs reach the airstrip in time to see Maynard's plane take off. While fishing on his boat, Crockett hears on the news that Father Joseph Mattingly's death is attributed to the Sandinistas, not Maynard's private force. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese (credit only) *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito (credit only) *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Bob Balaban as Ira Stone *G. Gordon Liddy as William Maynard *Lonette McKee as Alicia Mena Co-Starring *Raymond Forchion as O'Hara *Eduardo Corbe as Federal Judge Ed Zarvo *Dave Corey as Bittenhaus *Jody Wilson as Customs Agent *Vince Casademont as Father Joseph Mattingly "Ripped From The Headlines" In this episode, the ongoing Contra rebellion against the Sandinistas was paralleled here, as a private group of "freedom fighters" are sent to help the rebels because Congress forbade direct aid to the Contras in 1985 (the congressional action leading to the Iran-Contra scandal). Notes * Saundra Santiago (Gina) and John Diehl (Zito) do not appear at all in this episode. * The final shot of the opening, where the woman is carrying her dead or wounded child, is reminiscent of similar photographs from the Vietnam War where children were being carried from napalm strikes. * When Stone is trying to convince Crockett to allow him to crash on the boat, actor Bob Balaban (Ira Stone) seems to stumble on his line "In spite about the protection, this is real." * Maynard never appears again, making him the only recurring villain in the series to not only survive but escape prosecution altogether. * Crockett gets his new cover car, a 1986 Ferrari Testarossa, in this episode. It would remain his car for the rest of the series, though his Daytona reappears in "El Viejo" as the result of a change to the running order of the episodes. *Although never stated in the show, it is possible that the Testarossa is in fact Bunny Berrigan's from "When Irish Eyes Are Crying", confiscated (posthumously) and resprayed white, as Crockett comments that it has "new paint" when he takes possession. * Some of the footage of the firefights at the beginning of the episode would be reused in the series finale "Freefall". * The "ear necklace" Maynard presented to Salvador was frequently used during the Vietnam War by soldiers on both sides. * When Stone wants to hook up his camera to Crockett's TV, Crockett tells him he doesn't have a TV. Sometime between this episode and "Forgive Us Our Debts" he buys one, as in that episode he hears about Frank Hackman on a small TV in his bedroom. *This is the first of two times Crockett is shot in the line of duty during the series. He is later almost killed by a gunshot to the chest in "A Bullet for Crockett". He is also stabbed in the shoulder by Lois Blyth in "Love at First Sight". Additionally, in "Leap of Faith" it is mentioned that Crockett was shot a third time in 1976 (in an incident involving Captain Paul Cutter). In comparison, Tubbs was shot no less than five times during the series -- in "Brother's Keeper", "Viking Bikers from Hell", "Mirror Image" (by Sonny Burnett), "To Have and to Hold" and "Freefall". * Raymond Forchion (O'Hara) also appeared in three episodes of season 1 as Don, one of the many officers at OCB. * This is one of several episodes that does not end on a freeze frame. Goofs * When O'Hara's partner knocks Crockett out on the St. Vitus Dance, he hits him over the back of his head with his pistol. When Crockett comes to, blood is coming from the front of his head, near his temple. * Footage of Crockett's Testarossa speeding through the alleyway just before it goes under the semi trailer has obviously been sped up. * At the conclusion of the Crockett and Maynard meeting to trade the tape for Stone, when the van door closes camera cart track, portion of camera cart, and power cables can be seen in door reflection. Production Notes * Filmed: August 4, 1986 - August 12, 1986 * Production Code: 62012 * Production Order: 48 Filming Locations * Miami Beach Marina, Alton Road & Watson Island on MacArthur Causeway (St. Vitus Dance) * Love 94 Studio 194 NW 187th St., Miami (WLVE Scenes) * Euclid Ave south, east Lincoln Lane to Pennsylvania Ave (Testarossa escapes O'Hara under truck) * Greenburg Traurig Building, 1221 Brickell Avenue, Miami (Crockett meets Alicia Mena) * 1300 Brickell Bay Drive, Miami (Garage where Crockett meets Maynard) Music *"Mercy" by Steve Jones (Opening sequence with gun battle and at airstrip where Maynard's troops board the plane to Nicaragua) *"When the Rain Comes Down" by Andy Taylor (Crockett and Stone being chased) *"Red Rain" by Peter Gabriel (Alicia encounters O'Hara) *"Lives in the Balance" by Jackson Browne (End sequence where Maynard escapes and Stone dies) Jan Hammer Music *"Stone's War" (Stone meets Crockett at MIA, in Alicia's office, Crockett confronts O'Hara/Agent on the St. Vitus Dance, Crockett/Tubbs search Alicia's office after her murder) *"Crockett's Theme" (Crockett gets the Testarossa, Crockett wakes up after being knocked out by the agent) Quotes *"Why me, Ira?"--''Crockett to Stone when he turns to Crockett for help--again'' *"As a watchgator, you'd make a hell of a suitcase!"--''Crockett to Elvis'' *"Elvis eats fish, feet, if he's hungry enough!" -- Crockett to Stone *"Lieutenant, I know that there are certain procedures that have to be followed, and that what we're dealing with here is an entrenched bureaucracy, but it has been one month, one month since the Daytona bit the dust...what I'm trying to do is maintain a departmentally-approved cover here, and if I continue to show up for six-figure drug deals looking like Lil' Abner, it ain't gonna cut it!" -- Crockett to Castillo before Castillo gets him the Testarossa *"340 horsepower, 180 miles per hour, new paint, new rubber... YEAH!!! -- Crockett after he gets the Testarossa *"Ears, Sandinista ears!" -- Maynard to Salvador when Salvador questioned the army's effectiveness *"He's a bit intense!"--''Tubbs about Crockett'' *"Kiss yourself for me" -- Tubbs on the phone to "Tina" who provided an address for a phone number Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with absent cast members